


A Dragon Boat under the Full Moon

by MinamotoHierophant



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fluff, Zongzi is low-key a samurai, lots of sweet nothings and awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: Master Attendant learns a little bit more about the Chinese dragonboat festival by spending some time with Zongzi, but that's not all they get...





	A Dragon Boat under the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a work, so please let me know where I can improve! Thank you for reading this. It's been a while since I did Food Fantasy, but this is so cute I had to finish it.

We had been staying in the Light Kingdom for a few weeks to take care of some restaurant business, when we were delayed by a local festival. I grew up in Gloryville, so I wasn’t familiar with the customs, and didn’t understand the hold up. Therefore, I asked some of the Food Souls who originated from the Light Kingdom what the festival was about.  
I could only understand bits and pieces; something about boats, dragons, a poet, and Zongzi. I decided to seek him out to get the full story. When I found him, he was training on the bank of a nearby river.  
“Hello Zongzi! What are you practicing today?” I holler. He pauses and turns to make eye contact before speaking. It’s a warm summer day, and Zongzi is shirtless. I flush a little; embarrassed by his half-clothed state. He takes no notice.  
“Ah, Master Attendant, I am practicing my kata today. But I suspect you did not call on me to learn techniques; what is the matter?”  
“Well, I was talking to the other Food Souls about the festival, and they said that this festival is important to you. I was hoping you could tell me some more about it.” A slow smile stretches his lips, like the request makes him pleased and melancholy all at once.  
“So, you wish to learn about the Lóng Chuán Festival….” He trails off, gazing over my shoulder into the past. He blinks, and it is gone. “Very well. Yes, the festival is very precious to me. You could even say that it is my birthday.  
Long ago in the Light Kingdom, there was a poet. He was also a magistrate of much power, and beloved by the people.  
One day, the poet made a decision that benefited the people more than the ruler. The Emperor of the Light Kingdom banished the poet for his judgement.  
Yet the poet, instead of being banished from the land and people he loved, drowned himself in a river. The people were horrified but respected their hero's final wish. The men went out in boats to search for the poet’s body. The boats had the heads of dragons because dragons are guardians and keepers of good fortune. While the men searched, the women made sweet rice and wrapped it in leaves. This they threw into the river to prevent the fish from eating the poor man’s body before it could be found and buried. This festival marks my creation, and thus my origins.”  
“Woah. I never knew that was how you began. Can you teach me more about the Lóng Chuàn Festival, Zongzi?”  
“Of course, Master Attendant. But not now, later; come to this same spot a little before moonrise tonight, and I will tell you all I know about it.” He returns to his forms, and I know I have been dismissed.  
“Thank you! I’ll see you here tonight!” I call back as I leave to go check on Rice.  
***  
Night falls. After a lengthy day of browsing festival markets for unique ingredients, I finally arrive back at the river bank. I rub the exhaustion out of my eyes while I wait for Zongzi to show up.  
He arrives a few minutes after me, and he’s in a boat. It is a small craft with the head of a red dragon. Zongzi brings the boat to the bank and offers me his hand.  
“Come aboard, Master Attendant, and I will show you more of the celebration.” I take his outstretched hand.  
His hand is just barely cooler than the summer night, and slightly calloused from years of training. I feel strange when our bodies were so close together as I stepped in, and carefully sat down.  
“What did you want to show me, Zongzi?” I ask impatiently. The thought has been pestering me all day, and I want an answer.  
“Please be patient, Master Attendant.” Zongzi answers as he pushes off the bank with a long pole. A genuine smile crosses his face as we travel down the river.  
The river widens as it goes, and soon we are surrounded by all sorts of other boats.  
“These boatmen have come from all over the kingdom to ferry people around the past two days.”  
“Seriously? I didn’t know that this festival was only celebrated in the capital.”  
“The Lóng Chuàn is celebrated throughout the Sky Kingdom and even in some parts of Sakurajima. However, the biggest crowd is here because this river is thought to be the poet’s final resting place.”  
I make no more comments as we slowly glide through the tranquil town. The river reflects the soft golden glow from overhanging lanterns in curious ways; gently warping the night in hues of butter colored light.  
Zongzi looks more relaxed than usual. A certain tension has left his face; one that was imperceptible before. The atmosphere is so soothing that I find myself lulled into a strangely clam state by the glowing light and Zongzi’s steady and rhythmic strokes with the pole.  
“Are you enjoying this, Master Attendant?” It seems Zongzi has been waiting for this moment all day also. I hear him slightly holding his breath while waiting for my answer.  
“I am indeed; it’s so peaceful here. I can’t seem to find this sort of feeling in everyday life, no matter how I try.”  
“I am most glad it pleases you, Master Attendant.”  
The little red boat floats under the last arch and back into the forested section of the river. Although we pass the sport where I saw him training earlier, he continues to push the small red dragon upstream a little further. We travel under the silvered canopy of a weeping willow, and when we exit my breath catches in my throat.  
It is a full and luscious golden moon tonight, and it mirrors itself in the quiescent pool that has delicately gilded ripples fluttering across it as we glide to the center. The lake is surrounded by the most beautifully bucolic foliage that I have ever seen, all festooned in the light given to it by the generous moon. I look up at Zongzi in amazement.  
“This is so gorgeous. Thank you for showing me this.”  
He carefully stows the pole, and seats himself in the boat, facing me. The tender smile he offers me refashions his usually solemn and severe face, his happiness giving it the luminescence of the moon itself.  
“Again, it makes me happy that you are enjoying this festival.” He becomes sheepish suddenly. “I had wanted to be the one to show you this, so I had asked the other Food Souls to direct you to me. I am sorry for my deception, Master Attendant.”  
“Zongzi, I forgive you, but you have no reason to apologize in the first place. I do not think that subverting my attention on a festival once equates to some great mortal sin.”  
“But Master Attendant, that is the problem. In doing so I have committed a cardinal sin; to love one’s liege as a courtier rather than a benevolent master.” He hangs his head; the light of his face being snuffed out with his embarrassment and shame. Now it is my turn to be embarrassed, and I feel my face flushing for a second time today.  
The thing is, I had always loved Zongzi; his fervor and dedication to his training and to protecting his Master Attendant are things that I had admired amorously. Yet I had brushed it off, saying that the other Food Souls would be jealous, and that it was unheard of for a Master Attendant and a Food Soul to have such a relationship, as their bodies are not like that of humans. But now as he confesses this to me, I no longer care what anyone else thinks.  
“Zongzi…” I let the word hang, unsure how to continue without further wounding his pride.  
“Yes, Master Attendant?”  
“I cannot punish you for something that I too am guilty of.” A ripple of understanding washes across his face like a tidal wave. He stays stock still, frozen and awaiting my response or continuation of the thought I have proposed. For a long time, I am silent, taking in the scenery, his face, all of it.  
“I do not care what the world thinks of me, now that I know we can be together. I couldn’t do you the dishonor of making it common knowledge, but I know that I can no longer let these feelings lie dormant in my heart.”  
“Master Attendant, such a secret romance would scandalize your reputation should it ever be known by the public.” He cautiously takes my hand into one of his.  
“I know, Zongzi. And that is why it must remain secret.” I move closer to him. When I look at him, his clear as crystal blue eyes hold all his affection for me in a single glance. I place my hand on his cheek to caress him.  
“M-master Attendant, you cannot act in such a way, please conduct yourself with dignity.” His usually fair and pale face has gone as ruddy pink as a ripe plum. He pulls away, startled. I look at him confusedly. “Ah, I am sorry. My force of habit is quite strong.” His muscles lose their tension, and he permits me to place my hand again. “I’m merely so unaccustomed to this sort of thing that I truly do not know what to do. Forgive my ignorance, Master Attendant.”  
“Zongzi, I love you. Relax, and I’ll tell you what to do, alright?”  
“Y-yes, Master Attendant.” He’s still blushing but I can tell that it is only because he is unfamiliar with human courting gestures and quite unused to anyone touching him.  
“I want you to kiss me.” His color deepens.  
“Very well, Master Attendant.” He gently brings his hands up to rest along my jawline, slowly bringing our faces closer together. Despite how hard he is blushing, his eyes hold their strong and noble demeanor as our lips almost brush.  
“I love you, Master Attendant. Those forbidden words taste like the sweetest honey…” He whispers this right before my lips touch his, the air of his words sweeping over the skin of my face.  
Our lips finally met in a euphoric moment of bliss there in that dragon boat under the full moon.


End file.
